Conventionally, the simulation of a real existing or hypothetical computer system in practical informatics is called a virtual machine (VM) among experts. In an appropriate software architecture, so-called hypervisor allows for the simultaneous operation of multiple virtual machines on one physical machine, the so-called host system. The hypervisor in this context manages the hardware resources of the host system such as the central processing unit (CPU), shared memory and possible peripheral devices and assigns these to the individual virtual machines as needed.
PCT Published Application No. WO 2008/095548 A1 describes a management module, a producer processor and consumer processor, system thereof and method for communication between processors via a shared memory, said module including: means for storing and managing the states of triple buffers, each buffer having a read sub-buffer, a write sub-buffer and an idle sub-buffer, a means for communicating with at least one producer processor and at least one consumer processor and said management means being designed to determine a specific read sub-buffer or write sub-buffer among the triple buffers in response to a producer processor or consumer processor access.